Sleepy Lies
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Kazuaki always takes naps in the infirmary bed during his free periods. What happens when Shuu decides to take a nap with him? Human!Kazuaki/Shuu. I'm sorry that I couldn't think of a better title or summary OTL


The long-haired brunette was working hard at his desk. He was organizing his medical files and deeply sighed. As soon as he was finished, he leaned back in his chair and looked over at the white bed to his left. There, he saw a snoozing blond man cuddled in various white sheets. A small smile crept on the brunette's face. The school bell rang and he could hear the rustle and footsteps of the various teens leaving the school or going to their afternoon clubs. No one had infirmary duty this afternoon, so the doctor didn't have to worry about babysitting after some children or making sure no one was going through his files. A long yawn escaped his lips and he looked over again to the infirmary bed. "_I guess the bed is big enough for the both of us. I really need some sleep or I'm going to pass out_" the famous doctor Iwamine Shuu thought to himself.

Being careful not to wake up the sleeping teacher, Shuu slowly slid into the bed. He noticed that he had to get really close to the teacher to be able to fit without falling off, so that's what he did. He felt Kazuaki stir a bit in his sleep. He laid completely still until the teacher stopped moving. When he stopped moving, Shuu slid closer to Kazuaki until their chests were basically touching. The doctor quietly sighed and closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

"_Mmmm… oooohh… unfff…_"

The doctor quickly opened his eyes to see that the room was completely dark. He also felt warm breath on his neck, and then soft lips nipping at the soft spot on his neck. Shuu gasped sharply and accidentally fell off the bed. "OW!" he yelled as his head made contact with the concrete floor. The doctor winced from pain. Then, he heard a soft yawn from above. "Shuu, are you alright?" he heard Kazuaki ask. "I hit my head.. I think it's bleeding. Please help me up."

Shuu heard the teacher get out of the infirmary bed and felt a hand grab his. He grabbed the hand and pulled onto it, slowly sitting up with the teacher's help. "Oh my goodness, it is bleeding" Kazuaki gasped as he saw a little puddle of blood on the floor. "Please get the bandages from the second cabinet on the far left. It should be on the top shelf, next to the disinfection wipes. Please grab those as well" Shuu requested. Shuu reached in his pocket and gave Kazuaki his keys, which had a mini flashlight on them. Kazuaki thanked the doctor and turned on the mini flashlight. He got up and walked over to the aforementioned cabinet. He grabbed the bandages and the disinfection wipes and walked back over to Shuu. Kneeling down, Kazuaki began to wipe the doctor's wound with the disinfection wipes. Shuu winced at the stinging pain of the alcohol in the wipes. As soon as the teacher was done wiping his wound, he wrapped the bandages around the doctor's head. "Thank you, Kazuaki" Shuu said. "It's no problem. Wouldn't want that to get infected" the teacher smiled at the brunette before him. Then, the flashlight cut off.

"It's about time those batteries ran out. They've been working for years. I'm surprised they lasted until now" Shuu stated. He got up slowly, grabbing onto the bed for support. He saw purple lights across the room, but shook them off as he walked over to the light switch to try and turn it on. He flipped the switch up, but no such luck. "Damn school is always stingy with its power and electricity, aren't they?" The teacher asked, trying to brighten up the mood with a small chuckle. Shuu walked over to the teacher. "I need to ask you a question, Mr Nanaki" Shuu asked, looking into the teacher's dark golden eyes. "Yes?" Kazuaki asked, looking straight into Shuu's lavender coloured eyes. "What were you dreaming a couple of minutes ago?" Kazuaki looked down to the floor, face heated. "Did I do something in my sleep?" Kazuaki asked. "Well, you sort of… starting kissing my neck in your sleep" Shuu replied awkwardly. "I'm so sorry. I was dreaming about my deceased wife" Kazuaki lied, looking down in embarrassment. "I didn't know you had a wife. I'm sorry for your loss" Shuu said, believing the teacher's lie.

"Now, I have a question for you. Why did I fall asleep on the infirmary bed during my last free period and end up waking from you falling off the bed?" the teacher asked, looking straight into Shuu's eyes. "I was tired after the bell rang and decided to take a nap since no one had infirmary duty today. I didn't want to wake you up, so I tried to sneak into the bed quietly. It worked until I was woken up by, well, you know the rest of the story" the doctor answered. A yawn escaped Kazuaki's lips. "Would you like to go back to sleep, Doctor Iwamine?" The doctor yawned as well and nodded, "yes." Kazuaki slid into the infirmary bed and scooted over as the doctor got in the bed. The two men were so close that their noses were touching softly. Neither of them cared, though as they both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"_Uhmm….ohhh…ah…._"

The doctor woke up to his own quiet moaning. He felt those same pair of lips on his neck. Instead of stopping the teacher, the brunette doctor decided to just let the lonely man dream. "_It feels good anyways, so why should I stop him? It's a win-win situation_" the doctor thought to himself. "A..ah!" the doctor moaned quietly as the blond softly nipped at a soft spot on the brunette's neck. Shuu could feel his face heat up as shivers went down his back from the neck kissing. Then, he felt the lips escape from his neck and land on his own lips. His eyes widened slightly, surprised. "_He's still dreaming about his wife probably. He probably misses her a lot. I really shouldn't wake him up_" the doctor thought to himself. He wondered why he was being so generous to Kazuaki. The teacher started to kiss Shuu more intimately. Shuu could feel himself "wake up." His face was completely red. "_Dammit, why am I letting this happen?!_" Shuu screamed in his head, half from embarrassment and half from sexual frustration.

"I love you, Ayame" he heard Kazuaki mumble against his mouth. The teacher began kissing him again. "Ayame, why don't you love me?" he heard the teacher mumble again. "_Well, I guess I have to play waifu. Perfect_" Shuu thought to himself. He hesitantly kissed Kazuaki back, closing his eyes slowly as he did it. Then, he felt the teacher's lips go limp and his head fall over a bit, off of the doctor's face. Shuu looked over at Kazuaki and saw the teacher with his mouth slightly open and snoring. Shuu sighed quietly and whispered, "at least I could help you with Ayame a bit."

* * *

As soon as he knew that the doctor was asleep, Kazuaki slowly opened his eye to take a peek at the sleeping doctor. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "_I can't believe he thought I had a wife_" Kazuaki thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
